1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to animal training devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to a control halter used to train animals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Through the use of various aids, a handler can maintain remarkable control over a well-trained and well-behaved animal. Aids include cues given through touch and sound, and may be transmitted from a handler to the animal in the form of voice commands, weight shifts, as well as through harness tack, such as halters, bridles, saddles, and stirrups for horses. To train an animal to these aids, conditioning through a lengthy training process is typically required. However, in the training process as well as under duress, an animal may not respond as conditioned. In these situations, the animal may become dangerous to the handler and to itself, if control is not quickly gained.
There have been prior devices for controlling animals by applying pressure to various sensitive parts of an animal. Among the most ubiquitous is a bit, typically a metal bar, positioned in the animal's mouth. Bits are connected to reins which may be tensioned to place pressure on the bars mouth.
Other devices are designed to press downward on a portion of the animal's head. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,248, issued May 20, 1989 to W. Ruddock et al., describes a horse training halter having a cover that includes a hollow nose section and two hollow side sections. A cable is passed through the cover, and attached to pulleys at each end. A separate control line runs through each pulley. This halter exerts downward pressure on the horses nose upon pulling one or both of the control lines. As can be seen from the patent drawings, this device is designed for use while a handler is mounted on the horse to control both lines, similar to a bit and reins configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,089, issued Apr. 13, 1982 to L. Hart et al. describes a control leader that includes brow and crown members looped over the ears of a horse, and a flexible leader member attached to the brow and crown members to hang freely therefrom. Downward pressure may be exerted on a horsels head from the brow and crown members through the leader member. This allows a handler to exert control while dismounted. Unfortunately, the handler must position himself or herself below and quite close to the animal to provide the downward component of force necessary to manipulate the leader properly, thereby exposing the handler to injury.